warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Scourge. After the battle
Prologue: "Scourge! Turn and face me." I spin around, searching for the cat that called out my name. My gaze locks on a young cat the color of flame- Firestar! "How... I killed you." I snarl at him. "You did,but I am a nine lived leader who fights alongside starclan. Can you say as much? nine lives! How am a going to kill him now! '' I take a final swipe at the cat I was killing before I was interrupted, no sooner then I have dislodged the cat then Firestar leaps at me. Quickly he slashes his claws along my side, I hardly feel it, I counter with a blow that would of killed him if not for the fact that he dodged at the last second. 'Ok, come on, you've beaten cats twice, even three times your size.'' I fling my self in front of Firestar, and try to get to his stomach, if it worked with tigerstar it might work with this pain in the neck. ''No!' Once again he just dodges, he looks tired, good. I feel a sharp tug on my tail. Firestar is hanging on to it with all he has got. I roll over and we go tumbling in a wirl of blood and claws, at last Firestar let's go of my tail. He crouches down, admitting defeat. As I spring at him he launches him self straight up at me crashing into me, now I am penned under him. Less then a second after we fall to the ground his shoots down like a snake, and bites at my throat. For a second I don't feel anything then pain explodes through my body. I can still kill him I know I can. I scratch and claw at him with all my might, I am getting weaker, something rises in the back of my throat I let out a hacking cough blood- my blood is every where. Spots dance before my eyes just before darkness consumes me. Chapter 2: I'm falling, or floating, its hard to tell, every thing is pitch black. Then I stop, I can hear voices. "Poor thing. Wasn't much more then a kit." "What to do with him now bluestar?" "Send him back." "Send him back! Are you mad!" "I know I may sound mad Lionheart, but it is not his fault he is here now. Revenge drove him to do this. We know revenge will mess with the mind, I've seen it firsthand, so have you. Please. Give him another chance." "Fine" "Thank you." Now I'm falling, no question. Falling faster. Faster. Faster. I slam into the ground, I gasp and suck in a ragagged breath. My head pounds, and my neck feels like it has been riped open, witch, I guess, it has been. The rest of my body is caked in dryed blood, and my collar lays broken next to me. ''im not dead. Im not dead. ''I don't know how they brought me back, I don't know why that she-cat argued for me but she did. And I'm alive, thank you.'' I stand up, I'm a little bit wobbley But I can stand. My stomach let's out a painful yowl. i need to find food. Not here though. If anycat sees me im as good as dead. I head for the twolegplace. Its not safe, or warm, but its the only true home I've ever known. I walk until the sky turns light, by the time it does I've scented mouse three times, but never caught it. I'm at the thunder path now, if I cross this I'll be in the twolegplace again, I'll be home. As soon as I see a gap in the monsters I take it I run as fast as I can, my neck feels like its on fire, and it has started oozing blood again. I stumble on to a side path, its a little like the thunderpath but smaller and there are no monsters on it, only twolegs. Right now the only thought in my head is of food food food. I start to sway on my feet, I feel lightheaded and faint, the room is spinning. I feel like throwing up. I hit the pavement, out cold. 3: my head feels like it is under water.